Symmetrical Dreams
by Lucia Liddell
Summary: Kid has just become symmetrical with the three white streaks that tormented him, doubled so he could be symmetrical...But at what price?  Death the KidxOC rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**MRITMD:Well not much to say Kid-Kun can you say the disclaimer please?**

**Kid:Sure...MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective does not own Soul Eater she just owns Midnight & Ring.**

**MRITMD:Thank you...ON TO THE CHAPPIE!**

**

* * *

**

_Symmetrical Dreams_

Chapter 1-_Damned Inheritance_

_Death the Kid's Pov:_

Kid awoke at precisely eight. He loves the number 8 it is PERFECTLY symmetrical much like the number 11, but 8 is indeed his favorite. Kid sighed and walked into his closet picking out his usual outfit.

_'Oh dear.' _Kid hissed inwardly as he headed towards the mirror to fix fix hair.

Kid didn't look up until he had a brush on-hand and when he looked in the mirror he screamed, but not for the reason people would expect, he screamed because there were identical streaks on the left side of his hair AND on the right, except the white streaks on the left had a slight blue tint to them, but he didn't notice

_'I'm symmetrical I'm really symmetrical!' _Kid squealed in his head, "Liz Patty! Come quick!" He yelled out loud.

Liz and Patty, Kid's twin guns, ran into Kid's room.

"Kid what's wr-!" Liz had started before she noticed Kid's now-symmetrical hair. "Wow Kid what happened?" She finishes.

"I dunno! But I'm sooo happy!" Kid said, squealing like a little girl.

"Kid! Lord Death wants you to go to the Death Room." Liz&Patty say in unison.

"Really did he say why?" Kid asked

"No plus he said that we can't go with you." Patty said.

Kid looked confused, his father, Shinigami-Sama, never let him go anywhere without his weapons, but if his father said so, he would go.

~A few minutes later~

Kid walked the guillotine hallway until he got to the Death Room.

"Father you wanted to see me?" He asked, looking at the cloaked figure.

"Hiya Kiddo how's it going?" Shinigami-Sama said in his high pitched, silly voice still not turning around.

"It's been good Dad, as you will see when you will turn around!"

Shinigami-Sama turned around and gasped, then glowered.

"What happened Kid?" Shinigami-Sama asked, growling.

"I don't know what you mean Father..." Kid said, confused.

"What's wrong with your hair!"

"I don't know! I just woke up and my hair was like this! And I'm happy about it! I'm finally symmetrical!"

"I do not care Kid! Do you know what happened! Do you know what happens when your hair is in a full circle!"

"NO! Of course I don't! So what the hell does it mean!"

"Language young man!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! WHAT THE HELL DOES MY HAIR MEAN!"

"IT MEANS YOU HAVE FOUND YOUR SOUL MATE!"

"W-What?"

"Shinigami's have a destined Soul Mate, and when we find it, our hair, though asymmetrical, becomes symmetrical, and has the tint of the color of our Soul Mate's hair."

Kid's blood ran cold

"You're kidding Dad r-right!" Kid stuttered

"I'm not and Kid one more thing...If you don't kind your Soul Mate by the end of this month you both will die." Shinigami-Sama said.

"Okay Father." Kid sighed and walked out the door, thinking of who his Soul Mate would be...His blood ran cold again...There was a blue tint in his streaks and there was only 3 people he knew with blue hair, Black*Star and the Rose Twins...Midnight and Ring.

* * *

_Midnight's POV:_

Midnight woke up and started the day in her usual way, yelling at her brother for not waking her up, she then went to the shower to wash up, as usual, she took a cold shower, but that still didn't wake her up and she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon...Until she went to the mirror to brush her hair and then she screamed.

Midnight looked in horror at the 3 big, thick, white streaks that now decorated the right side of her hair.

"Oh my god!" Midnight yelled, she didn't know what happened, but she had finally gotten on good terms with Kid about her symmetry and now her symmetry was ruined.

_'Brilliant! Now Kid's going to be attacking me left and right about this!' _Midnight growled within her head. She headed downstairs and showed her brother, and he got so mad that he slammed a hat on her head and sent her straight to school, when she got there she sat down and stayed there.

* * *

_Death the Kid's POV_

Kid walks in and looks around and automatically eliminating Black*Star from his "Possible Soul Mate List". And when Ring comes in he is also eliminated. When Midnight comes in she has a hat on. Naturally no one thought it suspicious, but today Kid did. Partially because of the whole Soul Mate thing and partially because she hates hats. During class Midnight ran her hand through her dark blue hair and she had loose strands in her hand some of which were white, naturally Kid got suspicious and so after class he walked up to her and knocked her hat off revealing 3 big, thick, white streaks in her hair at that moment...Kid blacked out.

* * *

**MRITMD:Cliff hanger I truly love them!  
Zim:I am ZIIIIIM!  
MRITMD:Get back to your fanfic!*Kicks Zim* And next time there will be a touch of forbidden love!**

**MRITMD:Review or I'll send Gir after you! BYE-NII!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MRITMD:Okay now for the Disclaimer because Kid and Midnight went off somewhere...Not together...Yet ;) ANYhow...MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective does not own Soul Eater, she just owns Midnight,Ring and Midnight's two Familiars! Sue and I'll send Kid after you!**

_Symmetrical Dreams_

Chapter Two-_Aw F***_

_

* * *

_

_ Summery of what happened last time: _

_ During class Midnight ran her hand through her dark blue hair and she had loose strands in her hand some of which were white, naturally Kid got suspicious and so after class he walked up to her and knocked her hat off revealing 3 big, thick, white streaks in her hair at that moment...Kid blacked out._

_

* * *

_

_Midnight's POV_

Kid blacked out for about a minute before strangely reviving. He glared at Midnight, who shuddered and tried to back away.

"Come with me." Kid growled grabbing Midnight's hand and dragging her towards the Death Room. Midnight automatically resisted and tried to pull away, but Kid had an iron grip on her wrist. He pulled her into the Death Room.

"Father I found my Soul Mate." Kid hissed.

Shinigami-Sama smiled or at least he seemed like he was smiling, and slowly turned around. When he saw Midnight his smile disappeared, but soon reappeared and he caught Midnight in a hug.

"It's nice to welcome you to the family kiddo." He said.

Midnight froze.

"You're kidding right? I'm not getting together with Kid!" Midnight yelled.

Shinigami-Sama&Kid looked sad.

"You have to. Your my Soul Mate. We're MEANT to be together!" Kid exclaims.

"And besides...If you don't both you and Kid will die." Shinigami-Sama said.

Midnight growled. "No." She said, "I won't I don't love him! I can't!" She finishes.

Kid looks hurt. "Y-You don't love me?" He asked with a pained expression.

Midnight nods slowly, looking at Kid.

Kid sighs.

"I-I understand I'll go." He sniffs, walking down the guillotine hallway and out of sight.

Shinigami-Sama glares at Midnight.

"What! It's not my fault I don't love him!" Midnight yells.

"I know that, but could you give this a chance, he'll die if he's not with you." Shinigami-Sama says.

Midnight sighs.

"Okay I'll stay. My bro's been trying to kick me out anyhow, but if I do not fall in love with him I will leave."

"Okay seems like a fair deal I agree."

Midnight nods and runs off to find Kid, whom was slumped against a wall.

"Hey Kid." Midnight says gently, and Kid looks up at her, "I'll be staying with you if you don't mind." She finishes.

Kid lights up like a shooting star and hugs Midnight.

"Of course I don't mind!" He shouts, grabs her hand and starts to take her, Liz, and of course Patty back to their house.

_Death the Kid's POV_

_

* * *

_

Kid looked at Midnight.

_'She's soooo cute." _He thinks, as he stops in front of his mansion.

"Here we are, home sweet home! Let me show you to your room" Kid says.

Kid led her up the winding stairs to a large room. He let Midnight in and she gasped.

"Oh it's beautiful Kid!" Midnight exclaims, looking around the blue room.

Kid smiled, when he realized his Soul Mate had blue hair, he decorated the room blue. The walls were blue with symmetrical ice shard designs, a white bed that looked like snow, a giant blue walk-in-closet, and of course symmetrical paintings.

Kid chuckled to himself as he watched Midnight run to the closet, unpack her clothes, and hang them up.

"I'll make dinner." She said.

"Hmm? Oh you don't have to Liz loves to cook." Kid answered.

"But I want to as a thank you."

"Oh okay."

Midnight smiles at Kid and runs off. He returns to his own room and flops on the bed, he looks up at the ceiling and began to think, very soon he fell asleep.

~30 Minutes later~

"Kid dinner!" Midnight called from the kitchen.

"Hunh!" Kid says waking up "Uh coming!" He finishes.

Kid quickly brushed his hair and headed downstairs, where Midnight was serving...Soup.

Kid instantly got angry.

"What did you make!" He yelled.

"S-Soup Kid." Midnight stutters.

"I can see that! Don't you know anything! I don't like soup because of it's asymmetrical properties!"

Midnight flinches.

"I-I didn't know..." She begins.

"I can see that obviously!" Kid yells.

Midnight broke into tears, and ran out the front door, Kid heard her yell.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

**MRITMD:Another cliff-hanger...Aww come on you know you love me~!**

***Kid walks in***

**MRITMD:KID! You mad Midnight cry! For that you suffer the consequences!~*Beats teh crap out of Kid***

**Midnight:I thought that was gonna happen...Please review or I'LL send MRITMD after you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Symmetrical Dreams**_

**MRITMD:Hello all and I am back with CHAPTER 3! WOOT! Anyhow Kid the disclaimer please.**

**Death the Kid:Okay...MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective does NOT own Soul Eater or any of the Soul Eater characters she just owns Midnight, Ring and other random charries.**

**MRITMD:If I owned Soul Eater, Kid would have been paired up with Black*Star years ago!**

**Kid:*Shudders***

**Midnight:On to the chappie!

* * *

  
**

_Summery of the Last chapter._

_ Midnight flinches._

_ "I-I didn't know..." She begins._

_ "I can see that obviously!" Kid yells._

_ Midnight broke into tears, and ran out the front door, Kid heard her yell._

_ "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3-Symmetrical Dreams_

_Death the Kid's POV:_

Kid looked at the door in shock.

_'What did I just do?' _He thought.

"You yelled at her for no reason that's what!" Liz hissed.

"How can you hear my thoughts?"

"Well it helps when you're speaking out loud!"

"Ah...Well what do we do?"

"We go after her stupid!"

"Good plan! Lets go!"

Liz&Patty nodded and Kid bolted out the door with the twins close behind. Kid looked everywhere, he asked people if they had seen her and he checked in every place she would think to hide, but he had found nothing. So he resorted to the last place she could be...An abandoned Witch's lair.

"Midnight! Are you here!" Kid yelled, hoping, PRAYING for her to answer.

"Leave me alone Kid!" Midnight yelled from some unknown place.

"Midnight...I'm sorry forgive me?"

"NO! Leave me alone!"

Kid smiled, he had to keep her talking, because every time she talked, the better the chance he could find her.

"Come on please? I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't know that you didn't I don't like soup please come down."

"NO! Kid just leave me alone...Please!"

Kid smiled and looked in the room her heard her voice coming from. Midnight was sitting inside the room hugging her legs to her chest, her back to him. He crossed the room and caught her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He said.

Midnight broke into tears and hugged him back.

"I forgive you Kid...Just don't do it again." She said

"Deal."

"Good."

Kid nuzzled his head against her shoulder and held her for a few minutes.

"KID? MIDNIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Liz&Patty screamed.

Kid sighed in annoyance, leave it to them to ruin a perfect moment.

"WE'RE COMING GIVE ME A MINUTE!" He screamed back, then slowly lowered his head, giving Midnight a quick kiss.

Midnight blushed.

"What was that for?" She asked

"For forgiving me." Kid answered simply.

Midnight blushed again and held his hand and they both walked back to Liz&Patty who "Awww'd" when they saw them holding hands, but proceeded to scold Midnight about her running away, saying things like "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" and "You shouldn't have done that what if something happened to you!" and "We're glad you're okay."

Kid smiled at the sight and thought to himself

_'Things will no longer get boring in this household.'_

_

* * *

_

**MRITMD:AWWWWW! Oh sorry about the late update I had Writer's Block Ahahahaha...Well you know you still love me! I'll try to upload more okay? okay! Good! Untill next time.**

**MRITMD&Midnight&Kid&Liz&Patty:BYE-NII!**

**MRITMD:Review or I'll send Patty after you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MRITMD:Yo-ness! I'm back! Disclaimer time! I do not own Soul Eater! Oh and I did teh Disclaimer because Kid and Midnight went off somewhere ;) On to the Chappie!

* * *

**

_**Symmetrical Dreams.**_

_Chapter 4-My love is my life._

_

* * *

_

_Summery_

_ Midnight blushed again and held his hand and they both walked back to Liz&Patty who "Awww'd" when they saw them holding hands, but proceeded to scold Midnight about her running away, saying things like "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" and "You shouldn't have done that what if something happened to you!" and "We're glad you're okay." _

_ Kid smiled at the sight and thought to himself_

_ 'Things will no longer get boring in this household.'_

_

* * *

_

_Normal POV:_

Kid smiled at Midnight, during their walk home, Midnight had gotten tired and fell asleep, and Kid was carrying her home.

He walked through the front door, carried her up to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. Sadly it wasn't gently enough. Midnight woke up.

"Nnh? Kid?" She asked groggily.

"Yes I'm here." Kid said smiling at her.

Midnight patted a spot next to her.

"Sleep here with me please." She said.

Kid smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, laying down next to her.

Kid watched as Midnight cuddle up into his chest and fell asleep again, her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled and fell asleep, arms around her.

~_The next morning~_

"Well isn't this a cute sight?" Liz said, Patty laughed.

"Hn?" Kid said groggily, he looked at his surroundings...He was in Midnight's room.

Said person was blushing her ass off.

"W-Who gave you authority to come in my room! Get out!" Midnight yelled, throwing things at Liz and Patty, whom scattered to get the hell out of there

"Well I'm glad that's over." Kid said, wrapping his arms around Midnight's waist.

"Hey! Lemme go! Kiiiiiid!" She whined.

"What if I don't wanna let you go."

"Hey I need my space you know!"

"Hmmm...Nope don't care! Hmmm..."

"What now?"

"You smell quite nice." Kid murmured, his voice slightly muffled from where he pressed his nose to her back.  
"Awwww come on Kid lemme go!"

"Again, I don't wanna."

"Come on! Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Midnight huffed, she decided to use her ULTIMATE weapon...She chuckled darkly and made her eyes chibi and adorable then said in the cutest, most suductive voice she could make...

"Pwease let me go."

Kid saw her face, lost all sense of humanity and basically died from blood-loss. And of course let Midnight go.

"Super Cute, Neko Uke Face. Never fails." Midnight said, chuckling.

"HEY LIZ, PATTY!"  
"**HMMM!**" Liz and Patty yelled from the kitchen.

"I THINK KID DIED!"

"**CRAP!**"

Midnight watched as Liz and Patty rushed into her room and took the **DESPRATE **measures to wake him up.

"Kid someone moved the painting in the bathroom to the right!"

Kid automatically jerked up yelling "SYMMETRY!"

"He's back!" Liz said, heading back down to the kitchen, with Patty in tow.

"Well I guess I should help them!" Midnight stated trying to rush away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kid yelled, slamming the door closed, "You made the **Face**, you pay the price." He finished, backing away from the door and towards Midnight.

"Hahaha! Kid that was just a misunderstanding! I didn't mean to make the **Face**! I just needed you to let go of me!"

"Well you should have thought of the consequences before you used it."

Kid kept moving towards her, and Midnight kept backing up, until the back of her knees hit the bed and she toppled on it.

"K-Kid don't you think you're going a LITTLE over board?"

"Nope!" Kid smiled darkly and claimed her lips.

As soon as he pulled away, Midnight shivered, there was a dark look in his eyes...He wasn't in his right mind at the moment! And Midnight didn't think faking a symmetry accident would get her out of this one.

"You will be mine!" Kid growled, climbing on top of her.

"KID! We're too young! What'll your dad say? What will your friends say!"  
"I don't care what they say...You will be _**MINE**_! All _**MINE**_!"

"No Ki-Mmmph!" Midnight started before Kid claimed her lips again and covered her eyes. She heard a ripping sound, and her blood ran cold. Kid uncovered her eyes and she automaticly dove under the covers. Kid had ripped her clothes off.

"Kid stop! You're not your self! Please STOP!" She yelled to no avail, Kid just chuckled.

"Go on keep begging all it does is make me want you more." Kid hissed.

Midnight shivered as Kid grabbed on of her breasts and started to suck on it, massaging the other.

"Nnnnh...Kid stop it!"

"No."

Midnight flinched when he bit down, hard, drawing a little bit of blood.

"Kid! Stop!"

Kid chuckled again and started to pull down his pants. Midnight's eyes widened and before he could get them off she slapped him, HARD.

This time Kid's eyes widened, and he held his cheek.

"Midnight! What the he-Oh my god." He started before he looked at the damage he did. Midnight was naked, obviously, one of her breasts were bleeding and she was looking at him with a look of pure fear. Kid looked himself over. Nothing was out of place except for his pants, which were half off. And there was a slight taste of blood in his mouth.

"Oh my god! I did this didn't I?" He asked Midnight.

Midnight simply nodded. He reached a hand for her and she flinched. Kid looked hurt and ran out of the room.

"I'm so so sorry." He had said before he left.

"Hey Kid it's almost brea-Kid?" Liz asked as Kid ran past her and out the door. He kept running until he reached Black*Star's house. He knocked on the door and was met by Tsubaki.

"Oh hey Kid! What's up?" She asked

"Can I stay here for a little while?"

"Why sure!"

"Thank you."

Kid walked inside, he looked back and tried to forget the damage he did by closing the door.

* * *

**MRITMD:BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Midnight:I hate you!**

**Kid:Why did you make me rape her!**

**MRITMD:REVENGE! Oh and to my public...I will start taking questions on EVERY story i've written so far! So feel free to ask anything.**

**Midnight&Kid:Go die in a hole.**

**MRITMD:Go fuck each other.**

**Midnight&Kid:HEY!**

**MRITMD:Hehehehe BYE-NIII! Review or i'll send Patty after you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MRITMD:Hey yall! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! But here's when I finish Symmetrical Dreams! And now Kid the disclaimer please!**

***Walks in with Aiirashi-Chan while Kid and Midnight are making out***

**MRITMD:OH MY GOD! MY EYES MY EYES!**

**Kid:*Blushes***

**Midnight:MidnightRoseIsTheMad Detective doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters!**

**Kid:Now that that's over with...Where were we?**

**Midnight*Licks her lips*K-kissing**

**MRITMD:NO! NOT IN FRONT OF AIIRASHI-CHAN! Read the chapter now! While I kill Kid and Midnight!**

**

* * *

**

_Symmetrical Dreams._

_Summery:_

_ "Hey Kid it's almost brea-Kid?" Liz asked as Kid ran past her and out the door. He kept running until he reached Black*Star's house. He knocked on the door and was met by Tsubaki._

_ "Oh hey Kid! What's up?" She asked_

_ "Can I stay here for a little while?"_

_ "Why sure!"_

_ "Thank you."_

_ Kid walked inside, he looked back and tried to forget the damage he did by closing the door._

_

* * *

_

Midnight got dressed and ran down stairs.

"Did Kid come through here!" Midnight asks.

"Yeah... He looked pretty flustered what happened?" Liz asked.

Midnight sighed and proceeded to tell them the whole story.

"Oh dear! Well when we find him I'll give him a good chew out!"

"Yeah me too!" Patti yelled.

"Thanks you guys lets go find us an symmetrical idiot."

Midnight, Liz & Patti headed out and looked every where. They stopped at Maka's and Soul's, then to Black*Star and Tsubaki, whom said they haven't seen him, they went everywhere, even to Aracne's castle! But they couldn't find him. They finally gave up and went home.

"Where can he be!" Midnight asks hysterically.

"I don't know Midnight."

Midnight sighed and walked into her room, where she stayed there.

~4 days later~

"Liz, where's Midnight?" Patti asked.

"She's still in her room Patti." Liz answered.

"She hasn't left her room in 4 days!"

"I know Patti, but she's depressed that we still haven't found Kid."

"But doesn't Kid have a cell phone?"

Liz face palms.

_Ring ring _

_ "Hello?" _Kid answers.

_ "WHERE IN FUCKS NAME ARE YOU!"_ Liz screams.

_"Liz! What are you doing calling me?"_

_ "Do you have any idea how worried we are? Midnight hasn't left her room in 4 days! She hasn't eaten a single bite in 4 days!"_

_ "I can't go back I hurt her!"_

_ "She's forgiven you! I don't even know if she's alive! Come back Kid! She misses you! We all do!."_

_ "Alright Liz you've convinced me."_

There was a click as Kid hung up and a few minutes later he was knocking on the door.

"Thank god you're alright!" Liz says!

"Yeah... How's Midnight?" Kid asks.

"I really don't know."

Kid's face turned to one of horror as he raced up the stairs and into Midnight's room where she was sleeping as she always was now a days.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." Kid says, planting a small kiss on her lips.

Midnight's eyes flutter open.

"Kid? Your back?"

"Yes and I'm never leaving again."

Midnight smiles.

"Good because I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Kid smiled at his mate and kissed her gently. It took a small amount of time, but Midnight soon kissed back.

The End.

* * *

**MRITMD:Well did you like it? **

**Kid:I loved it.**

**Midnight:Me too.**

**MRITMD:I NEVER ASKED YOU! You all please review I know it was a tins short, but it was still cute! I'll update soon!**


End file.
